redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Common
The following cards can be found commonly in various expansion packs. Unlimited *Alertness (UL) *Angel Food (UL) *Axe (UL) *Banner (UL) *Banner of Love (UL) *Battle Axe (UL) *Boils (UL) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (UL) *Bravery of David (UL) *Buckler (UL) *Chariots of Iron (UL) *Chariots of the Sun (UL) *Coat of Mail (UL) *Commitment of Paul (UL) *Dedication of Samuel (UL) *Determination of Nehemiah (UL) *Discord (UL) *Ehud’s Dagger (UL) *Endurance (UL) *Evil (UL) *Ezekiel 34:12 (UL) *Faith of Abraham (UL) *Faithfulness of Luke (UL) *Fearlessness of Joshua (UL) *Fiery Darts (UL) *Five Smooth Stones (UL) *Forcefulness of Isaiah (UL) *Forgiveness of Joseph (UL) *Gentleness (UL) *Goliath’s Spear (UL) *Goodness (UL) *Grief (UL) *Hard-hearted Religious Leaders (UL) *Hope (UL) *Humility of Moses (UL) *Joy (UL) *Lance (UL) *Long-suffering of John (UL) *Love (UL) *Loyalty of Jonathan (UL) *Mercy of James (UL) *Patience (UL) *Poison (UL) *Purity of Enoch (UL) *Rod of Iron (UL) *Steadfastness of Peter (UL) *Stone of Thebez (UL) *Strength (UL) *Treachery (UL) *Truthfulness of Nathan (UL) Prophets *Anna (Pr) *Arrow of Deliverance (Pr) *Ashtaroth Worship (Pr) *Baal Worship (Pr) *Bad Figs (Pr) *Belshazzar (Pr) *Covenant with Death (Pr) *Drawn Sword (Pr) *False Wisdom (Pr) *First Figs (Pr) *Floating Ax Head (Pr) *Goat with Horn (Pr) *Golden Lamp Stand (Pr) *Hammer of God (Pr) *Hinds’ Feet (Pr) *Image of Jealousy (Pr) *Live Coal (Pr) *Manasseh’s Altar (Pr) *Measuring Line (Pr) *Mountain of God (Pr) *Paul’s Girdle (Pr) *Philip’s Daughters (Pr) *Razor (Pr) *Strange Vine (Pr) *The Flying Scroll (Pr) *The Girdle (Pr) *Weeping for Tammuz (Pr) *Woman in the Ephah (Pr) *Zechariah (Pr) *Zephaniah (Pr) Women *A Look Back (Wo) *Abigail (Wo) *Assyria (Wo) *Athaliah (Wo) *Babylon (Wo) *Bathsheba (Wo) *Bravery of Priscilla (error) (Wo) *Bravery of Priscilla (Wo) *Carelessness (Wo) *Children (Wo) *Claudia (Wo) *Coat of Many Colors (Wo) *Counsel of Abigail (Wo) *Dance of Death (Wo) *Deceit of Sapphira (Wo) *Destruction of Athaliah (Wo) *Drawn Water (Wo) *Egypt (Wo) *Elisabeth (Wo) *Eve (Wo) *Ezekiel 13:18 (Wo) *Falling Away (Wo) *Foolish Advice (Wo) *Foolishness of Five Virgins (Wo) *Forbidden Fruit (Wo) *Gomer (Wo) *Great Faith (Wo) *Halah (Wo) *Herod’s Dungeon (Wo) *Hospitality of Martha (Wo) *Idle Gossip (Wo) *Jael (Wo) *Jael’s Nail (Wo) *Jairus’ Daughter (error) (Wo) *Jairus’ Daughter (Wo) *Jeremiah 7:18 (Wo) *Joanna (Wo) *Job’s Wife (Wo) *Jochebed (error) (Wo) *Jochebed (Wo) *King’s Daughter (Wo) *Kir (Wo) *Lamentation of Rachel (Wo) *Lamenting for Jepthah’s Daughter (Wo) *Laughter (Wo) *Leah (Wo) *Lion’s Den (Wo) *Lot’s Daughters (Wo) *Lot’s Wife (Wo) *Love for Rachel (Wo) *Lydia (error) (Wo) *Lydia (Wo) *Martha (Wo) *Mary Magdalene (Wo) *Mary of Bethany (Wo) *Media (Wo) *Michal (Wo) *Midwives (Wo) *Naomi (Wo) *New Jerusalem (Wo) *Pharaoh’s Daughter (Wo) *Pharaoh’s Prison (Wo) *Piety of Mary (Wo) *Pit of Dothan (Wo) *Potiphar’s Wife (Wo) *Praises (Wo) *Prison (Wo) *Prison of Asa (Wo) *Proverbs 7:27 (Wo) *Queen of Sheba (Wo) *Rachel (Wo) *Rahab (Wo) *Reach of Desperation (Wo) *Rhoda’s Gladness (Wo) *Rizpah’s Sackcloth (Wo) *Sapphira (Wo) *Sarah (Wo) *Scarlet Line (Wo) *Scorn of Michal (Wo) *Silly Women (Wo) *Sorrow of Mary (Wo) *Temptation (Wo) *Treachery of Jezebel (Wo) *Woman of Thebez (Wo) *Women as Snares (Wo) Warriors Expansion *Abishai (Wa) *Abner’s Spear (Wa) *Adino’s Spear (Wa) *Angel at Jerusalem (Wa) *Angel at Shur (Wa) *Angel at the Tomb (Wa) *Angel with the Secret Name (Wa) *Babylon the Great (Wa) *Bad Figs (Wa) *Battle Axe (Wa) *Battle Prayer (Wa) *Boils (Wa) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (Wa) *Buckler (Wa) *Cherubim (Wa) *Coat of Mail (Wa) *Cruelty (Wa) *Dart (Wa) *Desecration of Graves (Wa) *Edge of the Sword (Wa) *Eleazar (Wa) *Evil Strength (Wa) *Ezekiel 34:16 (Wa) *Faith as Children (Wa) *Fallen Warrior (Wa) *Fiery Serpents (Wa) *Fortress of Antonia (Wa) *Frog Demons (Wa) *Gathering of Angels (Wa) *Glittering Spear (Wa) *Goliath’s Spear (Wa) *Helez (Wa) *Helmet of Brass (Wa) *Ittai (Wa) *Jashobeam (Wa) *Jashobeam’s Spear (Wa) *Jeremiah 50:6 (Wa) *Lahmi’s Spear (Wa) *Land Made Waste (Wa) *Leprosy (Wa) *Locust from the Pit (Wa) *Luke 19:10 (Wa) *Mask of Vanity (Wa) *Mocking Soldier (Wa) *Ointment (Wa) *Poison (Wa) *Profanation (Wa) *Psalm 1:4 (Wa) *Redemption (Wa) *Resurrection (Wa) *Saul’s Javelin (Wa) *Saul’s Spear (Wa) *Seraphim (to Blue) (Wa) *Seraphim (to Green) (Wa) *Shammah (Wa) *Sling (Wa) *Sodom (Wa) *Spear of Joshua (Wa) *Stirring the Water (Wa) *Sword (Wa) *The Third Seal (Wa) *Tormentors (Wa) *Viper Bite (Wa) *Wall of Water (Wa) *Witch of Endor (Wa) Apostles *A Roman Soldier’s Faith (Ap) *Alabaster Jar (Ap) *Angel of Warning (Ap) *Angelic Guidance (Ap) *Angelic News (Ap) *Aquila (Ap) *Archelaus (Ap) *Attending Angel (Ap) *Beaten (Ap) *Burning of Magic Books (Ap) *Child of Great Wisdom (Ap) *Damascus (Ap) *Demas (Ap) *Demetrius (Ap) *Departed Wife (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Black) (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Orange) (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Purple) (Ap) *Euodia (Ap) *Faith of Bartimaeus (Ap) *Flogging (Ap) *Foolish Boasting (Ap) *Generous Giving (Ap) *Golgotha (Ap) *Good Samaritan (Ap) *Greek Philosophers (Ap) *Greek Scholars (Ap) *Heavenly Trance (Ap) *Hermogenes (Ap) *Herod Philip II (Ap) *Human Wisdom (Ap) *Idolatry (Ap) *James Son of Alphaeus (Ap) *James, Son of Zebedee (Ap) *Jealousy (Ap) *Jerusalem (Ap) *Lois (Ap) *Luke 15:13 (Ap) *Luke 15:15-16 (Ap) *Luke 16:20-21 (Ap) *Lycaonia (Ap) *Mark 1:40 (Ap) *Matthias (Ap) *Miracle of Healing (Ap) *Miraculous Catch (Ap) *Narrow Escape (Ap) *Nero’s Realm (Ap) *New Tongues (Ap) *Onesimus (Ap) *Patmos (Ap) *Pharisees (Brown) (Ap) *Pharisees (Pink) (Ap) *Pharisees (Red) (Ap) *Philemon (Ap) *Philip the Evangelist (Ap) *Pontius Pilate (Ap) *Preaching God’s Word (Ap) *Priscilla (Ap) *Quarreling (Ap) *Roman Jailer (Ap) *Sadducees (10 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (4 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (7 men) (Ap) *Saul Repents (Ap) *Selfish Ambition (Ap) *Shipwreck (Ap) *Stephen (Ap) *Strength in Weakness (Ap) *Syntyche (Ap) *Table of Demons (Ap) *The Empty Tomb (Ap) *Three Crosses (Ap) *Timothy (Ap) *Wandering Spirit (Ap) *Wicked Thief (Ap) *Wild Parties (Ap) *Wonderment (Ap) Patriarchs *Abimelech (Pa) *Abusive Taskmasters (Pa) *Achan (Pa) *Adam (Pa) *All Hope Lost (Pa) *Ambush (Pa) *Amorite Invasion (Pa) *Angelic Advice (Pa) *Balaam’s Disobedience (Pa) *Barak (Pa) *Begging for Grain (Pa) *Book of the Wars (Pa) *Brothers’ Envy (Pa) *Centurion (Pa) *Covenant of Abraham (Pa) *Covenant of Eden (Pa) *Covenant of Noah (Pa) *Covenant of Salt (Pa) *Covenant with Adam (Pa) *Danites Attack (Pa) *Desolation of Tamar (Pa) *Egyptian Wise Men (Pa) *Flight of Spies (Pa) *Gifts for Esau (Pa) *God’s Generosity (Pa) *Hagar and Angel at Shur (Pa) *Helping Pharaoh’s Daughter (Pa) *Hosts of Heaven (Pa) *Isaac Deceived (Pa) *Jethro’s Wisdom (Pa) *Journey to Egypt (Pa) *Judah’s Sin (Pa) *Lamenting (Pa) *Leper (Pa) *Lot (Pa) *Loyalty of Ruth (Pa) *Manna (Pa) *Messenger Angel (Pa) *Moses kills Egyptian (Pa) *Orpah (Pa) *Paladin (Pa) *Passover (Pa) *Patriarch Travels (Pa) *Prophecy of Eldad & Medad (Pa) *Protection of Jerusalem (Pa) *Providing Angel (Pa) *Rebekah meets Isaac (Pa) *Smashing Tablets (Pa) *Spiritual Protection (Pa) *Striking the Rock (Pa) *The gods of Egypt (Pa) *Treachery Afoot (Pa) *Vulnerable (Pa) *Water from the Rock (Pa) *Wickedness of Delilah (Pa) *Widow (Pa) *Wrath of Cain (Pa) Kings *Abishai (Ki) *Abishai’s Spear (Ki) *Abner’s Spear (Ki) *Acts of Uzziah (Ki) *Adino (Ki) *Adino’s Spear (Ki) *Angel’s Sword (Ki) *Army of Chaldeans (Ki) *Backward Shadow (Ki) *Battle Axe (Ki) *Battle Prayer (Ki) *Bearing Bad News (Ki) *Benaiah Snatches a Spear (Ki) *Besieging the City (Ki) *Book of Hozai (Ki) *Book of Jashar (Ki) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (Ki) *Break Down the Wall of Gath (Ki) *Breaking Jerusalem’s Wall (Ki) *Captain’s Sword (Ki) *Chariots of the Sun (Ki) *Chemosh (Ki) *Coat of Mail (Ki) *Crushing Blow (Ki) *Dart (Ki) *David’s Sling (Ki) *David’s Victory (Ki) *Destroying the Temple (Ki) *Displeased Philistines (Ki) *Disuading Speech (Ki) *Eaten by Worms (Ki) *Edge of the Sword (Ki) *Eleazar (Ki) *Eleazar’s Sword (Ki) *Faith of David (Ki) *Fallen Warrior (Ki) *Gathering of Angels (Ki) *Glittering Spear (Ki) *Goliath’s Spear (Ki) *Hadad Arises (Ki) *Hailstones (Ki) *Helez (Ki) *Helmet of Brass (Ki) *Help from Heaven (Ki) *Hezekiah’s Weakness (Ki) *Ishbibenob’s Spear (Ki) *Israel Pays Tribute (Ki) *Ittai (Ki) *Jashobeam (Ki) *Jashobeam’s Spear (Ki) *Jehu’s Sword (Ki) *Joshua Burns the City (Ki) *Josiah’s Covenant (Ki) *King Hoshea (Ki) *King Saul’s Doubt (Ki) *King Saul’s Jealousy (Ki) *Lahmi’s Spear (Ki) *Land Purchase (Ki) *Momentum Change (Ki) *Moral Decline (Ki) *None that Breathed (Ki) *Paying Tribute (Ki) *Pekah’s Blade (Ki) *Plunderers (Ki) *Poisoned Minds (Ki) *Political Savvy (Ki) *Posterity Removed (Ki) *Psalm 1:4 (Ki) *Rejected Advice (Ki) *Rezon Arises (Ki) *Royal Protection (Ki) *Satan Released (Ki) *Saul’s Javelin (Ki) *Saul’s Spear (Ki) *Shammah (Ki) *Shimei’s Malicious Curse (Ki) *Sling (Ki) *Spear and Shield (Ki) *Spear of Joshua (Ki) *Strength Revealed (Ki) *Stronger than Men (Ki) *Sword (Ki) *Sword of Justice (Ki) *Sword of Punishment (Ki) *Syrian Victory (Ki) *Temple of Nisroch (Ki) *The Acts of Solomon (Ki) *The Rabshakeh Attacks (Ki) *The Tartan Attacks (Ki) *The Testimony (Ki) *Treasures of War (Ki) *Troops Discharged (Ki) *Two Thousand Horses (Ki) *Untested Sword (Ki) *Useless Tactics (Ki) *Valley of Salt (Ki) *Visions of Iddo the Seer (Ki) *Wall’s Collapse (Ki) *Withered Hand (Ki) *Worship of Milcom (Ki) Angel Wars *A Mighty Blow (AW) *Acts 23:27 (AW) *Admiral (AW) *Angel Departed (AW) *Angry Travelers (AW) *Arianna (AW) *Begging for Freedom (AW) *Blade of Death (AW) *Commissioned (AW) *Confused (AW) *Consumed by Doubt (AW) *Consumed by Wants (AW) *Cornered (AW) *Created by Christ (AW) *Dangerous Road (AW) *Dangerous Way (AW) *Defeating the Enemy (AW) *Defiant (AW) *Dejected (AW) *Demonic Mist (AW) *Desolate City (AW) *Destroying the Stronghold (AW) *Ears to Hear (AW) *Eli (AW) *Enticed (AW) *Equipped for the Mission (AW) *Escape (AW) *Evil Advice (AW) *Evil Arises (AW) *Eyes Open (AW) *Fear of Danger (AW) *Fearfulness (AW) *Ferocious Attack (AW) *Gathering of Demons (AW) *Godspeed (AW) *Guarding (AW) *Hammer of Heaven (AW) *Hostile Environment (AW) *I Am Creator (AW) *I Am Grace (AW) *I Am Healing (AW) *I Am Holy (AW) *I Am Love (AW) *I Am Mercy (AW) *I Am Patience (AW) *I Am Redemption (AW) *I Am Salvation (AW) *I Am Sustainer (AW) *I Am Truth (AW) *Invisible Beings (AW) *Kira (AW) *Knocked to the Ground (AW) *Masquerading (AW) *Matthew 8:34 (AW) *Mistakes Made (AW) *Multitude (AW) *Oblivious (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Black) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-1) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-3) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gray) (AW) *Paladin, the Fighter (AW) *Panic Demon (Black) (AW) *Panic Demon (Brown) (AW) *Panic Demon (Crimson) (AW) *Panic Demon (Gold) (AW) *Panic Demon (Gray) (AW) *Partner Abandoned (AW) *Persistent Pestering (AW) *Place of Temptation (AW) *Presented Before the Lord (AW) *Pushed Back (AW) *Rebellious (AW) *Refined by Fire (AW) *Retreat (AW) *Seeds of Doubt (AW) *Seeds of Rebellion (AW) *Seemingly Insignificant (AW) *Sent to Serve (AW) *Separate Ways (AW) *Spirit of Doubt (AW) *Spiritual Sight (AW) *Stealing (AW) *Subject Deserted (AW) *Swift (AW) *Swift Beings (AW) *Sword of the Fighter (AW) *Sword of the Guardian (AW) *Sword of the Rebellion (AW) *Threatened Lives (AW) *Twice Afflicted (AW) *War in the Heavens (AW) *Weapon of Light (AW) *Weapon of the Holy (AW) *Winds (AW) *Wings (AW) *Worldly Woman (AW) *Worshipping God (AW) *Wounded (AW) Priests *Amaziah’s Order (Pi) *Babylonian Forces (Pi) *Banner of Truth (Pi) *Blemished Sacrifices (Pi) *Blessings for Obedience (Pi) *Blinding Demon (Pi) *Boasting of Riches (Pi) *Boasting of Strength (Pi) *Boasting of Wisdom (Pi) *Breaking the Covenant (Pi) *Bronze Cymbals (Pi) *Buckler (Pi) *Building Egypt (Pi) *Built on Sand (Pi) *Built on the Rock (Pi) *Burning Incense (Pi) *Burnt Offering (Pi) *Captain of the Temple Guard (Pi) *Carried into Exile (Pi) *Covenant Keepers (Pi) *Covering the Sacred Things (Pi) *Crippling Demon (Pi) *Deafening Spirit (Pi) *Deceptive Sin (Pi) *Demon behind the Idol (Pi) *Desecration of Graves (Pi) *Desolate Gateways (Pi) *Dishonor (Pi) *Doeg’s Slaughter (Pi) *Evil Angel (Pi) *Evil Armor (Pi) *Evil Fire (Pi) *Evil Spawn (Pi) *Faith as Children (Pi) *Fallen Angel (Pi) *False Priests (Pi) *Fear of the Lord (Pi) *Fellowship (Pi) *Fellowship Offering (Pi) *Forgotten History (Pi) *Fourth Living Creature (Pi) *Grain Offering (Pi) *Guilt Offering (Pi) *Haman’s Plot Exposed (Pi) *Holy of Holies (Pi) *Holy Priesthood (Pi) *Infectious Disease (Pi) *Injuring Demon (Pi) *Inspection (Pi) *Jehoiada’s Strength (Pi) *Jericho (Pi) *Job Overcomes (Pi) *Jordan Interrupted (Pi) *Lukewarm (Pi) *Melchizedek’s Blessing (Pi) *Merodach Worship (Pi) *Mildewed House (Pi) *Mocking Soldier (Pi) *Moths (Pi) *New Priestly Duty (Pi) *Pagan Priest (Pi) *Pagan Sacrifices (Pi) *Perpetual Priesthood (Pi) *Philistine Priests (Pi) *Poison of Dragons (Pi) *Power of the Cross (Pi) *Prayer of Faith (Pi) *Pride in Position (Pi) *Pride in the Flesh (Pi) *Pride in the Past (Pi) *Priesthood Defiled (Pi) *Protection of Angels (Pi) *Purifying the Unclean (Pi) *Raising of the Saints (Pi) *Reckless Endangerment (Pi) *Redemption (Pi) *Resurrection (Pi) *Roman Prison (Pi) *Royal Priesthood (Pi) *Rust (Pi) *Sabbath Breaker (Pi) *Samaria (Pi) *Saul’s Disobedient Sacrifice (Pi) *Seizing Spirit (Pi) *Sin Offering (Pi) *Sinning Hand (Pi) *Spiritual Sacrifices (Pi) *Strange Fire (Pi) *The Body of Christ (Pi) *The Power of Death (Pi) *Tithe (Pi) *Training in Righteousness (Pi) *Unfaithful Priests (Pi) *Unified Kingdom (Pi) *Useless Fires (Pi) *Wicked Community (Pi) *Wickedness Abounds (Pi) *Wilderness of Sinai (Pi) *Wonders Forgotten (Pi) *Worshipper of False Gods (Pi) Thesaurus Ex Preteritus *A Soldier’s Prayer (TP) *Angel of Warning (TP) *Asa’s Good Reign (TP) *Asahel (TP) *Astrologers (TP) *Attending Angel (TP) *Axe (TP) *Consider the Lilies (TP) *Consuming Fire (TP) *Damsel with Spirit of Divination (TP) *Darius’ Decree (TP) *Destructive Sin (TP) *Divination (TP) *Enchanter (TP) *Gomer (TP) *Grapes of Wrath (TP) *Habakkuk (TP) *Habakkuk Stands Watch (TP) *Herod Agrippa II (TP) *Herod’s Dungeon (TP) *Herod’s Treachery (TP) *High Places (TP) *Image of Jealousy (TP) *Jaddua, son of Jonathan (TP) *Jeremiah (TP) *Joseph of Arimathea (TP) *Judah (TP) *King Ahaz (TP) *King Asa (TP) *King Solomon (TP) *Kir (TP) *Land Dispute (TP) *Large Tree (TP) *Leah (TP) *Magic Charms (TP) *Martha (TP) *Mayhem (TP) *Meeting the Messiah (TP) *Nathan (TP) *Nebuchadnezzar (TP) *Overwhelmed by Philistines (TP) *Philistine Chariot and Horses (TP) *Philistine Garrison (TP) *Philistine Outpost (TP) *Pretension (TP) *Proud Pharisee (TP) *Rash Oath (TP) *Salome (TP) *Samaritan Water Jar (TP) *Spirit of Temptation (TP) *Stalks of Flax (TP) *Susanna (TP) *The Centurion at Capernaum (TP) *The Entrapping Pharisees (TP) *The Gates of Hell (TP) *The Woman at the Well (TP) *User of Curious Arts (TP) *Wandering Spirit (TP) *Well Reopened (TP) *Zadok Anoints Solomon (TP) Disciples *A New Commandment (Di) *Aaron (Di) *Abraham’s Descendant (Di) *Anna (Di) *Archelaus (Di) *Arrest in Gethsemane (Di) *Balaam (Di) *Baptism of Jesus (Di) *Bartholomew (Di) *Beheaded (Di) *Behold the Lamb (Di) *Benedictus (Di) *Birth Foretold (Di) *Caesarea Philippi (Di) *Casting Lots (Di) *Centurion’s Proclamation (Di) *Chief Priests’ Offer (Di) *Chorazin (Di) *Creeping Deceiver (Di) *David’s Triumph (Di) *Denarius (Di) *Disbelieving Sadducees (Di) *Disturbing Samuel’s Spirit (Di) *Dust and Ashes (Di) *Eli’s Sound Advice (Di) *Elymas the Sorcerer (Di) *Escape to Egypt (Di) *Eve (Di) *Eve’s Descendant (Di) *Ezra’s Journey (Di) *Faith as a Mustard Seed (Di) *Fall Like Lightning (Di) *False Teacher (Di) *Fishing Boat (Di) *Four-Drachma Coin (Di) *Gabriel (Di) *Gloria in Excelsis Deo (Di) *Golgotha (Di) *Guardian Angel (Di) *Haman’s Gallows (Di) *Hard-Hearted Religious Leaders (Di) *Hating the Light (Di) *Herod Philip II (Di) *Herod the Great (Di) *Herod’s Temple (Di) *His Name is John (Di) *Hospitality of Martha (Di) *Imprisoned (Di) *James, Son of Alphaeus (Di) *Joanna (Di) *Job’s Faith (Di) *John the Baptist (Di) *Judas’ Plot (Di) *Kindness (Di) *King Amon (Di) *King Manasseh (Di) *King Rehoboam (Di) *Lay Down Your Life (Di) *Lazarus (Di) *Legion (Di) *Lifting the Curse (Di) *Luke 13:25 (Di) *Luke 15:13 (Di) *Luke 15:15-16 (Di) *Luke 16:20-21 (Di) *Luke 19:10 (Di) *Magicians’ Snakes (Di) *Magnificat (Di) *Marketplace (Di) *Mary Magdalene (Di) *Massacre of Innocents (Di) *Matthew (Di) *My Lord and My God (Di) *Nazareth (Di) *Nicodemus (Di) *Nunc Dimittis (Di) *Passover Hymn (Di) *Peter’s Curse (Di) *Philetus (Di) *Philip (Di) *Pontius Pilate (Di) *Prince of Persia (Di) *Questioning Christ (Di) *Resurrection (Di) *Satan Enters Judas (Di) *Scribe (Di) *Self-Righteous Prayer (Di) *Sent Two by Two (Di) *Simeon (Di) *Simon the Zealot (Di) *Sons of Thunder (Di) *Sower (Di) *Stone Throwers (Di) *Strengthening Angel (Di) *Strong Demon (Di) *Suicidal Swine Stampede (Di) *Tenants Kill the Son (Di) *Thaddeus (Di) *The Centurion at Calvary (Di) *The Goat with Horn (Di) *The Master’s Table (Di) *The New Covenant (Di) *The Prodigal Returns (Di) *The Rabshakeh’s Threats (Di) *The Ram with Two Horns (Di) *Thievery of Judas (Di) *Thomas (Di) *Trumpet and Sword (Di) *Wash Basin (Di) *Washing Hands (Di) *Watchful Servant (Di) *Wheat and Tares (Di) *Wickedness of the Tenants (Di) *Wolves in Sheep’s Clothing (Di) *Worse than the First (Di) The Early Church *Adjourn (TEC) *Ananias of Damascus (TEC) *Angel of Deliverance (TEC) *Apprehended (TEC) *Barnabas (TEC) *Coming of the Spirit (TEC) *Cornelius (TEC) *Damascus (TEC) *Deception Exposed (TEC) *Ethiopian Treasurer (TEC) *Evil Strength (TEC) *Faithful Priest (TEC) *Fortress of Antonia (TEC) *Four Squads of Four (TEC) *Gentleness (TEC) *Goodness (TEC) *Hellenistic Jews (TEC) *Herod Agrippa I (TEC) *Herod’s Sentries (TEC) *Herod’s Sword (TEC) *Hypocrisy (TEC) *Impostors (TEC) *Jealous Rage (TEC) *Joy (TEC) *Judaizers (TEC) *Kindness (TEC) *Leading Others Astray (TEC) *Liberating Angel (TEC) *Mary the Mother of Mark (TEC) *Matthias (TEC) *Messengers of Joppa (TEC) *Miracle at the Gate (TEC) *Narrow Escape (TEC) *Nicanor (TEC) *Nicolas of Antioch (TEC) *Parmenas (TEC) *Partners with Demons (TEC) *Paul’s Disciples (TEC) *Peter’s Sermon (TEC) *Peter’s Vision (TEC) *Philip the Evangelist (TEC) *Pride of Simon (TEC) *Prison (TEC) *Prochorus (TEC) *Scroll of Isaiah (TEC) *Simon the Tanner (TEC) *Speak with Power (TEC) *Stoning of Stephen (TEC) *Tabitha (TEC) *Table of Demons (TEC) *The Sanhedrin (TEC) *Timon (TEC) *Widows of Joppa (TEC) *Widows’ Tables (TEC)